Forum:New Spoiler Template Overhaul
These need to be placed on their respective articles such as characters, games, novels, etc. Lets do this overhaul then. -- 22:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Discussion :They look good. I would personally not have used the quotes - I think they seem a bit cheesy. But if they work then I'm not that bothered - 22:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Does BC/BC2 really need one? Both of them have been out for near a half-decade. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Not everyone has played them so yes -- 01:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think that's a good enough reason. Imagine, "Spoiler: Anakin is Darth Vader!" The movies have been out for so long that anybody who DOESN'T know simply isn't interested. There's a point when anybody who wants to play will have played. Anyone else, most likely, doesn't care. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Star Wars came out 30 years ago and its still popular and gains new fans who arent aware of all details. BFBC came out 5 years ago... -- 04:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Part 3 only came out 9 years back (BC almost 6). It's the same principle. :::Dumbledore dies. They destroy the One Ring. Robb Stark is killed. I could go on. I don't even watch Game of Thrones, and I know this. :::The point is that by this point, a half-decade later, everybody falls into one of three camps: those who have played, those who have not, and those who don't care. Those who don't care are a firm majority, existing outside of the fanbase. They have no intention to go out of their way to watch/read/play and will almost certainly be disinterested in whether or not they come across a spoiler at all, if they even recognize it as such. If you're in the fanbase, and care about the game, it's extremely likely they've played it already by this point. Spoilers aren't spoilers to them. The remaining camp are those who are in the fanbase and are interested in eventually playing. Five years later, and this group is going to be exponentially smaller than their counterpart who have played the game. Their numbers will continue to dwindle to nothingness, if they aren't already at that point. Any new prospective players are essentially from the first group — they're likely already aware of the major plot points, and are only playing because a friend have them the game, or they saw it in a bargain bin somewhere. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Why must this be another one of your political debates? -- 07:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::It isn't. It's a discussion, and asking that question contributes nothing to the discussion. ::::If you have no more constructive response than attempting to derail, perhaps you should reevaluate the validity of what's already been said. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 11:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You used the worst possible quote for BF4. 01:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :As I said I didnt make them. If you have better quotes then note them and I may change them. -- 01:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Usage I'd like to bring to attention that while they are useful placed over the little biography bits, there are still spoilers within the Trivia sections of some pages; the example specifically thought of was Daniel Recker. :Then lets include all Trivia if it holds spoilers -- 02:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::This seems to be getting out of hand. We need to make something that is obvious that is clickable, or revert to the all-encompassing use of the original spoiler template (but make it much more clear, perhaps, using a vivid warning, rather than some flashy source code). Having clickable spoiler templates all over the page seems backwards. We should be presenting content, not hiding it behind something that seems unclickable. I was skeptical at first, and was somewhat okay with hiding biographies and major story details, but trivia as well? Might as well present a warning prior to even opening the page. See, even the infoboxes have spoilers (KIA) and what not. We need to go back and rethink this. :: 13:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Per PLR, and I'm still unconvinced that older games need spoiler warnings at all. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Per PLR and Jura, its obvious that if you go on that article, you are almost always know it contains spoilers. If you are that 1% of people, a revised "hybrid" spoiler template that warns you before you scroll down is optimal. :Honestly only the four games above need spoiler templates. If only there was a way to hide the trivia content that the needs it in the template while still showing regular content. That might be possible but the coding would be way too complex. -- 17:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) }}